Death Duel II - The Amnesiac Swordsmen VS The Grimm Reaper!
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: This is the second episode, written for 10k views. This is the place to go to see RWBY OC's fight till one drops. This time, its Seth Aberrant facing off against Lucifer Shard in the snowy mountains of Atlas. Rated M, cause knowing these two, things are gonna get messy. Co-authors - LV1, LV3.
1. Chapter 1: The Characters!

_**LV2() It's finally here! Welcome back to the story, folks! Death Duel, the place where we take OC's and make them beat the everloving sh*t out of each other for your sick pleasure.**_

 _ **LV3() I'll be the sensible one here, and be the first to apologize for this taking so long. Despite it being finished not once, but twice. In fact, it was an entirely different battle.**_

 _ **(LV1) Yes, we are battling our own OC yet again. We aren't trying to self-promote, I swear. Really. Not our fault. Tell em, LV2.**_

 _ **(WARNING! Angry rant inbound!)**_

 _ **LV2() After the first DD there was a review asking if I had perms for the OC's, and I thought, "** Oops. Forgot about that. **". (sorry to FallenSymphony by the way) So we made sure we did this time. Now, I'm not usually one to encourage violence (Ironic considering what I'm writing) but this match up was supposed to be between Seth and another OC named Seth. However. WE sent the PM's in July, and HE still hasn't responded. Seriously, I had time to write another GRE chapter! So after a month and a half had gone by with no response we decided, "** f***k it, if he gets mad its his own fault **". Skip forward to last week, I literally just finished apologizing to Ashbel Longhart for taking so long, when my brother comes in the room and informs me that "** The research cannot be completed because that unresponsive _[CENSORED] _deleted both versions of the story, and changed his account name **". Lets just say he wasn't the only one who's words can't be shown on this site, because I would likely be reported, and lose my account. Seriously, you have to be an a**hole to waste 3 months of someones time. During summer no less. And so, with so little time before the end of summer, we had NO time left for research. That is why we are using our own OC. So go give that guy some hate. His account name happens to be Just Another Fanfic Novelist.**_

 _ **(ANGRY RANT OVER.)**_

 _ **(LV1) Next on the announcement list, the next Death Duel III's poll is going up as soon as the fight chapter is released, so if you have an OC in mind you want to see fighting, you'll have to PM the character and story of origin to us before that's out.**_

 _ **LV2() Now, for some good news. (For us anyway). Remember how last time we began writing as because we hit 2.5k views? Well, we did the same kinda thing this time. Only this time we hit 10k views. Suck on it, Francis!**_

 _ **LV1() What my brother is TRYING to say, is thank you for the support, each and every one of you. Except for Francis. He can still take our milestone, and shove it up his-**_

 _ **LV2() Anywho, today we shall have a battle between Lucifer Shard, Created by TheLongVersion2, and Seth Aberrant, created by Ashbel Longhart.**_

 _ **LV3() A so called "Shinigami" and a shinigami hunter. This will be interesting.**_

 _ **LV1() We have us some masked men dressed in Black, with a thing for getting stronger, so were gonna have some fun with this. To the analyzation! (Its not a word, but I don't care!)**_

* * *

 _ **Seth Aberrant (Mamoru Go)**_

 _Seth Aberrant, formerly Zero-Taichou, took one too many hits to the head on a dangerous mission, and lost his memory. Finding himself on the street in front of a certain dust shop with nothing but a mask and a sword, he met a 15 year old girl named Ruby Rose. And the rest, as they say, is history._

 _ **Mental Health_/** Seth is missing his entire memory up until a year ago (RWBY Vol. 1) and has 10 people living in his head, one of them being crazy. Which I suppose actually implies incredible mental health if he's able to put up with that._

 _ ** **Strength_/**** Seth has amazing strength, able to catch or block attacks that would otherwise have killed him or someone else. Or, you know, destroyed a small building. No biggie._

 ** _ **Fighting style_/**_** _Fast, brutal and did I mention fast? Seth fights at an incredibly fast pace, and strikes with force when his enemy least expects it. But Seth has a tendency to run into fights without thinking first, especially when aggravated. He relies heavily on his power (speed, strength, etc) and doesn't focus as much on strategy as well. He also constantly forgets to use his other semblances during battle, when they could give him a huge advantage. However, that doesn't mean he can't strategise. In fact, when the situation has called for it, he has proven to be a very fast thinker._

 ** _ **Weapons_/**_**

 _Tensa Zangetsu: A traditional katana with its own soul. Yes, the sword is a person. You would know this if you watched Bleach. Anyways, it has three forms, each exceptionally more powerful than the last. Sealed, Shikai, and Bankai. It can also be used with dust._

 _Kido Spells (Hado): An extensive range of offensive magical spells_ ** _._**

 ** _ **Aura_/**_** _A large amount. A VERY large amount. And whats more, once his Gentei Kaijo has been released, it increases by 80%. Were talking bigger than Mercer's here, people. The only problem with it, is that it builds up over time and if he doesn't release it he won't be able to move._

 ** _ **Semblance_/**_** _Seth's semblance allows him to gain, and slightly enhance the semblance of another person via connection through weapons. His sub-semblances include:_

 _Super Speed. Greatly increases the users speed, leaving behind hundreds of rose petals. The bane of janitors everywhere.(Ruby Rose)_

 _Glyphs. The ability to summon pretty circles that give the user, or whomever they are directed at, boosts in speed, stop someone momentum entirely, or a wide range of other affects. But the more powerful the glyph, the more taxing to ones aura. (Weiss Schnee)_

 _Shadow Clones. The ability to use a clone comprised of aura to take a fatal, debilitating, or just plain annoying hit for you. Can be used with dust. (Blake Belladonna)_

 _Sun Dragon. The ability to draw strength from hits, and go super saiyan for a short period of time. (Yang Xiao Long)_

 _Polarity. The ability to control all things metal, including poles. (Pyrrha Nikos)_

 _The Nora Thing. The ability to draw strength from electrical shocks._

 _And also Jaune and Ren's semblances, whatever they are._

 ** _ **Natural/Unique Ability_/**_**

 _Anime Pockets. This is one of my favorite abilities ever. The ability to pull random sh*t out of nowhere. Tea for example._

 _Scarlet's Heart: An indestructible crystalline heart containing the semblance of Seth's adopted daughter, which she left behind when she died. It can heal any wound, 3 times a day._

 _Protagonism: The ability to conveniently heal as fast as Nora can eat a stack of pancakes after the battle is done, and/or get away with all kinds of bulls**t just because you are the protagonist._

 _Aura Detection: This is Seth's natural ability as a shinigami to detect nearby people via their aura._

 _Flash Step: Or blink strike, or shunpo, or whatever the hell you call it. It is a quick burst of speed, allowing someone to go the speed of light for a single second, enough time for a normal person to take one step. Hence the term flash step._

 _Grimm Mask: When Seth puts on his mask, he becomes far more violent, but he gets a 10% increase in natural strength, speed and aura. It lasts only 1 hour though, and drastically depletes his aura for a short period of time once it wears off, or breaks._

 _Kido Spells (Baku): A wide range of defensive magical spells._

Instant Retreival: This allows Seth to retrieve his dropped weapon from anywhere in the area by simply reaching out his hand.

 _Getsuga Tensho: A devestating ranged attack that unleashes a Black wave of destructive aura upon the opponent._

 _Shikai: This is the release of Zangetsu's second form, changing it into a giant Black khyber knife with bandages wrapped around the handle. It increases the power of Seth's Getsuga Tensho, and durability._

 _Bankai: This is the release of Zangetsu's most powerful form, changing it into a Black daito sword with a short chain attached to the bottom. It extends the reach of Seth's weapon by several inches, increases durability, increases the power of Getsuga Tensho, gives Seth an incredible boost in speed, and gives him a change in wardrobe. His reaction time however, remains the same._

* * *

 ** _ **Lucifer Shard MK.7-1**_**

 _Lucifer Shard, also known as MK7-1 or the Grimm Reaper, is a man with a tragic, but cliche backstory. Taken from his childhood home, immediately after it was bombed and set on fire, Lucifer was genetically modified and trained to kill his enemy's. Until he found out his trainers_ were _his enemy's. So, he stole a space ship he had no idea how to use, and crash landed on Remnant._

 _ **Mental Health_/** Not exactly peachy, but not terrible either considering he watched his parents die, and his mind was altered by the Templars. He does however experience regret for killing, but it does not get in the way of him killing said person._

 _ **Strength_/** Lucifer is incredibly strong having been modified to be twice that of the average bodybuilder without ever having to workout. And considering the almost non-stop workout the Templars put him on during his stay with them, he can put on quite a show. And with the use of his aura, he becomes 5% stronger. Without using his aura (sort of) or his blood magic, Lucifer can swing around his 14.3 kilogram Soul Griever 3 times faster than Qrow can down a glass of whiskey._

 _ **Fighting Style_/** Lucifer's fighting style can only be described as relentless, fast and accurate. It is mainly offensive, and alternates between dodging/stealth and attack depending on the situation. Lucifer is incredibly observant and resourceful, as well as being well versed in using his surroundings to his advantage making him quick to spot weaknesses, and to exploit them as much as he feels necessary. One of his biggest weaknesses though, is that he has no hand to hand techniques of his own design, making his moves easy for someone familiar with the style to predict. When on the attack, Lucifer attacks without pause, and does not hold back. However, he always try's to avoid killing opponents by subduing them, before shooting to kill, so to say. He also has little experience fighting opponents on, near or above his level._

 _ **Weapons_/** Lucifer has a large arsenal of weapons designed specifically for use against both Grimm, and humans. These currently include:_

A Classic Bow: Exactly what it sounds like. A bow that Lucifer made himself for the purpose of hunting.

 _Problem Solver: A beautifully crafted Kukri with an extended blade, laced with venom derived from a King Taijitu._

 _A Helping Hand: The hidden blade from Assassins Creed Syndicate. The only flaw with this weapon is that it is on Lucifer's left hand, and he is right handed. Blame it on the book._

 _SHC Survival Knife: A standard Huntsmen Combat Survival Knife. In other words, the Crocodile Dundee knife, infused with wind dust._

 _Deadly Midnight: A Huntsmen class weapon, forged by Lucifer in his own home. It has four forms, including its standby form. Shotgun, one handed Scythe, Katana, Baton/standby mode. It holds 62 burn dust infused subsonic rounds per clip, fires at 350 rpm, and weighs 8.2 kilograms. It can be fired only in shotgun mode. Furthermore, it is Lucifer's power source for blood magic when he isn't using his semblance, becoming more powerfull every time he kills._

 _ **Aura_/** Lucifers aura is normally only about as impressive as the average background character at Beacon, and improves his speed, strength and reflexes only a little bit. But what is impressive about it is that it can grow far larger. It literally feeds off of ill intent, whether it be a nearby Grimm, or someone who just isn't having a very good day. In fact, it draws large amounts of aura directly from the aura reserves of those who harbor ill intent for him in specific. The effects of this are nearly doubled when he is using his Semblance. This parasitic tendency is not permanent however, wearing off the moment said creature/person is out of his range (which is half a square mile), calm, or dead. Unless he kills them with Soul Greiver._

 _ **Semblance_/** Lucifer's Semblance is Soul Griever, a big ass scythe that seems to catch everyone off guard, whether it be the fact that he just pulled that thing out of nowhere, or the fact that his eyes look like something out of Tokyo Ghoul when he uses it. Soul Griever is a physical manifestation of Lucifer's aura, making the scythe not only nearly indestructible, but perfectly replaceable. It can also be infused with any type of dust for instantaneous results, at any time. Much like Deadly Midnight, the aura of whoever is killed using this scythe is absorbed by it, and by extension Lucifer, giving his aura a permanent upgrade. unfortunately, Soul Griever also restricts his aura use to zero, meaning that if he takes a fatal hit, or just a hit in general, his aura cannot help him. Aside from his eyes becoming Black and Gold, it also makes him grow fangs. Like a vampire. I'm not joking. _

_**Natural/Unique Ability_/**_

 _Blood Magic: As unnatural as it is, Lucifer is very experienced with the use of blood magic in the form of glyph's. It also allows him to use telekinesis, but he has no idea that he can do anything with it beyond closing doors. Unfortunately for him, it can be very taxing on his aura after a while depending on the amount and power of the glyphs._

 _Harden: Its not sexual, really. This is the only thing Lucifer can do with his aura. Hardening his flesh and bones in a specific spot, using aura of course, to make it much more resistant to physical damage._

Strength Enhancement: Lucifer's Muscles and cell tissue were heavily modified and overdeveloped by the Templars so that he could maintain a strength double that of the average gym going man without having to exercise.

 _Stamina Enhancement: The Templars biologically, and neurologically enhanced Lucifer's stamina so he could go days without food or rest and still fight at his best._

 _Bone Enhancement: Lucifer has also been genetically modified to have much stronger bones, allowing him to take twice the licking and keep on ticking._

 _Reflex Enhancement: Yet another one of Lucifer's enhancements, his reflexes have been tripled._

 _Immune System Enhancement: Lucifer has been trained and enhanced to withstand any truth serum, nerve gas and several types of poisons. Conveniently, he also has no allergies._

 _Skin Enhancement: Lucifer's skin has been enhanced and reinforced to be twice as resistant to physical damage, radiation and fire. By extension, that means its almost impossible to burn him. That means Lucifer can't get sunburns. You're jelly, aren't you?_

 _Dumb F***ing Luck: Also known as plot convenience, this causes all kinds of things to happen, like character or item placement, really good timing, and bad guys not being able to keep their stupid mouths shut._

* * *

 _ **LV2() Well, that's that. However, do note that the analyzation did not include full information on the characters. For that, you'll have to go check out the stories at mine, and Ashbel Longhart's accounts.**_

 _ **LV1() Hey bro of mine, I seem to recall that we made a bet last time.**_

 _ **LV2() Oh hell no, woman! Last time we made a bet, I had to talk and write like a pirate for a week. We are not doing this again!**_

 _ **LV3() Please do it so I won't have to?**_

 _ **LV1() Don't you already know who wins though? You did most of the research, and you're co-writing.**_

 _ **LV3() Oh sh*t, that's right...**_

 _ **LV1() -_-**_

 _ **LV2() ...Anyways, we'll see you all back for the fight chapter. Sis, throw down that disclaimer for me, would ya?**_

 _ **LV1() Sure thing! This is a fan written parody of two fan written parodies. We mean no disrespect to anyone if an offensive joke is made, or if we kill your favorite character. The rights to RWBY belong to its respective owners, Monty Oum, may he rest in peace, and Roosterteeth. The rights to the OC's belong to their respective creators, TheLongVersion2, and Ashbel Longhart. Please don't sue us, and go support the official and unofficial releases. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight!

Pre-chapter Note/ _Okay, now before you all start lining up to give me a good whack, there is a mildly good reason that Death Duel took so long. As the rest of my college going brethren know, the first semester is just about over. And then, at the end of January, Exams. I also have a full time job. Do you know what that means? I had NO time to myself, until December - mid January because my teachers were kind enough to let up on the assignments for the time being. Well, most of them anyway. I know that isn't a very good excuse, especially after the crap I gave JAFN last time, but its all I got. Sorry._

 _R &R while you can guys, cause those sadistic professors are going to start cracking the whip again the moment second second semester is in session. Which, by time this is out, has probs already happened._

 _NOW QUEUE THE STORY!_

* * *

 _Sorry, but I'm not ready to die yet. Not when I have friends counting on me to win!_

 _-Seth Aberrant._

 _I don't know who you are, but you just attacked my friend. Prepare to be forced to eat your own excrement!_

 _-Lucifer Shard._

 _ **LV2() Well, were back! And this time, we didn't even argue. Not even once. It was kinda weird.**_

 _ **LV3() So cooperative...It was like a dream come true! You... you guys ARE real, right?**_

 _ **LV2() Maybe its just good, old fashioned Christmas spirit? Nah, that doesn't sound right. Too cliche.**_

 _ **LV1() Anyways, as per usual we've analyzed the hell out of these guys, and gone through countless possible outcomes. And now its time to make them fight! LV2, enlighten us on the situation.**_

 _ **LV2() For the sake of getting them to fight each other, lets say someone killed (Censored, because you aren't supposed to know about him yet) and framed Seth. LV3, enlighten us on the conditions.**_

 _ **LV3() Will do, bro. My specialized program has decided upon an early morning battle in the snow capped mountain forest of Atlas, during one of those pesky windy but-not-really days. Or more specifically, (**-4 Degrees (In celsius), 7'500 Meters Elevation, 4:00 AM, 3 inches of snow on the ground, 10 km wind, and a forest of leafless, icicle covered trees **). Do note that the time will obviously keep ticking during the fight, and my program does specify whether certain conditions will change over the course of the battle. We won't tell you if it does right now though, because that spoils the surprise. Also, for the sake of keeping things fair, no outside interference from Grimm, or otherwise.**_

 _ **LV1() And, since there was undoubtedly confusion last time with who's POV things were in, I'll make everyone aware that we will use linebreaks for the POV changes since we won't be needing any time skips or scene changes.**_

 _ **LV2() Now, lets get this thing going!**_

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Grimmified"**

" _Kuro"_

"Crescent Rose"

" _ **Shiro"**_

* * *

Cold. That was the first thing that came to mind. After that came a strange pain in his chest. He sat up, looked around, and quickly realized he wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore. He pulled out his scroll, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the time.

"FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING!?" He stuffed his scroll back in his pocket, and stood up.

'Kuro, you there?'

" _Yes I am."_

"Where the hell am I?"

" _I don't know."_

'Gee, thanks'

"The Dead Forest near the top of the Atlesian mountain range" Myrtenaster spoke up.

'Great. So how does that help me?'

"You're the one who asked, imbecile."

* * *

'Interesting.' Thought Lucifer as he watched the teen from his hiding place behind a tree. The teenage assassin quickly darted soundlessly to a new hiding place when his target turned around.

He took to the branches, running, jumping and swinging from tree to tree, quickly gaining ground on him. He didn't need to worry about being seen or heard thanks to the wind and early hours, so he flicked out his hidden blade and picked up his pace.

Once close enough, he jumped out of the trees, hidden blade poised to sink into the back of the teen below him. Having sensed his spiritual aura long before, Seth unsheathed Zangetsu, spinning around prepared to defend from an attack.

 _...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...FIGHT!...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._

Seth easily deflected the wristblade headed towards his face with a flick of his wrist, but was sent reeling when Lucifer followed up by giving him a strong punch in the jaw that he had not been expecting.

" _For someone with such a faint spiritual aura level, he's strong. Be careful Seth"_

Seth nodded inwardly, and swung Zangetsu in a downward arc towards his opponent. He sidestepped it, and pulled out a Scythe, which transformed into a katana, and swung. Seth blocked the attack, and pushed him back several feet.

The katana switched to a shotgun, and began firing in rapid fire. Seth spun Zangetsu in his hand, deflecting the bullets. A glyph appeared beneath his feet, and he was behind Seth in an instant. Seth was faster, however, turning and blocking his attack. But he didn't expect his weapon to be a scythe, and the blade reached far enough to pierce his shoulder.

With a grunt of pain, he shunpo'ed several yards away, raising his hand towards the trench coat garbed man, and quickly shouted;

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

A giant blue beam of energy shot towards Lucifer, and he only just managed to dive out of the way with the help of a dark glyph. The explosion of the kido spell decimated a cluster of tree's and rocks, where he had been only seconds before. 'Damnit! This isn't getting me anywhere! Its time to take things a step further.'

"Subete Mamoru! Zangetsu!" With a bright flash, and an explosion of aura Zangetsu's shikia was released. 'wait...where did he go?'

Seth spun around, looking in every direction trying to spot his enemy, or at least pinpoint his spiritual aura. Then he felt it, a few yards away. He prepared a Getsuga Tenshou, but he was interrupted by Kuro.

" _Seth, wait!"_

'Whats wrong?'

" _Concentrate on his spiritual aura for a moment"_

'I-its twice as powerful as it was before. And its growing! How is that possible?'

" _Exactly. Something isn't right. Proceed with caution."_

'Right'

* * *

'Damn, He's powerful! If I'm not careful, I might die here.' Lucifer pulled his bow off from around his shoulders and pulled an arrow out of his coat.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A huge wave of energy shot towards his hiding spot, and Lucifer made a quick escape using a series of dark glyphs.

'Shit! How does he know where I am!?'

Lucifer sped into the clearing made by the hado spell, and released two arrows. Seth simply shunpo'ed behind him, in position to swing his sword down for a killing blow.

Lucifer could only harden his shoulder before the sting of a blade cutting his skin was felt.

"Bankai!"

A huge explosion of aura took place around Seth, sending Lucifer flying into a tree, splintering it beyond recognition, and knocking the air out of his lungs. The suffocating effect of his aura hit Lucifer as well, pinning him to the ground, underneath the snow.

'Shit...not good...I almost lost my arm there...I need to use my semblance!'

* * *

Seth stood there, holding his black daito, waiting for his opponent to strike again. But nothing came, until finally his spiritual aura suddenly disappeared.

"Did we get him?" Seth asked no one in particular, still in his battle stance.

" _No, I don't think so. Whatever it was eating your aura has only gotten stronger. He must be hiding his spiritual aura."_

'So the bastard is still kicking, underneath the snow somewhere'

"Proceed with caution, Seth" Akuo said.

He noticed a lump in the snow several feet away and turned to face it.

"That appears to be a snow poff" Stormflower told him.

"Well what about that over there?" Seth asked, turning to face another lump.

"Also a snow poff"

Seth turned to his right again, and observed another lump of snow. "Could it be!?"

'What? What is it!?' Seth asked, jumping back with Zangetsu at the ready.

"Another snow poff."

'Shut up, don't patronize me!'

Seth turned once more, and saw a body shaped hole in a snow drift. He cautiously approached it, then peered inside. Nothing.

"Where'd he go?"

"Does anyone else hear that whistling noise?" Gambol asked. Everyone else ignored her though, focusing on the topic at hand.

" _He couldn't have gone far"_

"Maybe if we just start blowing shit up, we'll find him." Ember suggested.

"Seriously, doesn't anyone else hear that?" Gambol said again.

'You mean the wind?'

"No, I hear it too now." Crescent said, cupping her hand around her ear.

'Yeah...It sounds like its coming from behind-'

Seth suddenly spun around, bringing Zangetsu into a defensive position.

 ***CLANG***

Lucifer's scythe and Zangetsu clashed, sending sparks everywhere and creating a shockwave that displaced all the snow around them. Lucifer attacked again, slicing and slashing from all kind of angles as he spun his scythe around. Sparks flew in every direction as Seth kept up with him, deflecting and blocking attacks as they came.

Putting as much strength into one swing as he could, Lucifer swung Soul Griever skull first, slamming into Zangetsu, then Seth like a truck. He went flying into a tree, knocking the breath out of him, just as he had done to Lucifer earlier.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" He shouted, thrusting his arm out, firing a giant red beam of energy.

Lucifer got out of the way just in time, with the help of a blood glyph. The beam kept going regardless, carving a large round shaped hole through the forest, and creating a large cloud of smoke and snow.

Using the white cloud as a cover for his movements, Lucifer retreated back into the dark forest, and out of sight. Seth wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth, and readied Zangetsu.

'DAMN! What was that!? I didn't even sense him coming!'

" _I can't sense him either! He must have unsealed his weapon, no one can move that fast while they're hiding their aura. It appears we may have underestimated him. Seth, we can't afford to hold back anymore!"_

"Right. Gentei Kaijo!"

Aura exploded out of Seth for the third time during the night, and his eyes searched the dark forest in the forest around him, looking for any sign of his enemy.

* * *

'Its just like I thought. Like Ike, he knows how to sense someones aura. That's how he knew where I was before. As long as I have Soul Griever out, I have an advantage. So long as he doesn't pull another one of these so called Hentai Chero's, I should be able to kill him before morning'

Lucifer sped back towards him from his hiding spot, and summoned 13 large glyphs creating a sphere around Seth. With his semblance exponentially increasing his aura, and by extension his speed, by the second he decided to take a risk and use an attack he had seen Weiss use.

Seth spun around ready to defend from another attack, But Lucifer went straight past him, and into one of the glyphs. He zipped back and forth between them slashing as he went, in the same fashion as what Weiss had done to him. Seth kept up for as long as he could, even cutting Lucifer back a few times, before his arm strangely began to lose feeling. Lucifer increased his speed, and kept going until Seth managed to knock him out of the sphere with a glyph. Lucifer landed gracefully a few feet away, dodged several icicles as they flew at him, then walked back towards Seth.

Blood stained the snow below Seth as he fell to his knees, all of his nerves and pressure points having been severed by Lucifer's attack, paralyzing him. Lucifer took advantage of his opponents temporary paralyzation, and impaled him through the stomach.

But to his surprise, Seth disappeared, and reappeared several feet away. Below him, shadowy black tendrils shot up from beneath the snow, grabbing onto his limbs and pulling him to the ground. 'What the hell is this!? That almost looked like a glyph, and a shadow clone!'

He cut them and broke free with ease, once again turning to Seth. Seth's wounds had long healed by now, and he jumped to his feet sending a wordless Getsuga Tenshou at Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer threw Soul Griever into the wave of destructive aura, destroying it and creating a large crater along with a cloud of smoke. Before they could even see each other through said smoke, Seth charged forward with Zangetsu in hand.

" _He's defenseless now that he has destroyed his weapon. Strike now!"_ Kuro said.

Lucifer charged forward as well, waiting until the last second to reform Soul Griever, and deflect Seth's attack. His other hand pulled his kukri out of his coat, and shot towards Seth's chest. Thinking fast, Seth used Ruby's semblance along with his shunpo to escape. 'Shit! How did he get another scythe!?'

"This is the second time he has come close to killing you Seth! You must be more cautious!" Milo told him.

'Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time'

* * *

'Shit! Was that Ruby's semblance? This is bad. I have to assume from this point on that he has all the semblances of people I know, including Ike's.'

Lucifer didn't bother turning around, and ran back into the forest, hiding amongst the shadows once again. Once confident that Seth no longer knew where he was, he turned and watched. He felt his quickly growing aura start healing his shoulder wound, as it had already healed his minor cuts and bruises.

Seth had begun sending wordless Getsuga Tenshou's around himself in different directions, effectively destroying the forest.

'What the hell is he up to... could he be trying hit me by chance? No, that isn't it. Forcing me to come out and face him is more like it.'

Lucifer stood, testing his newly healed shoulder before pulling out a magma dust crystal and inserting it into Soul Griever. It flowed in, lightning up the engravements, and giving off a slight warmth.

'Hopefully this wind will keep up, or he'll hear me coming from a mile away.'

* * *

'Damnit, this is going to take all day! Er, night.'

Suddenly, he heard the whistle again, and spun around with Zangetsu already in motion to deflect. The last thing he expected was for the opposing scythe to melt its way right through Zangetsu and tear into his abdomen.

The snow was stained red with blood again, as the scythe continued through, almost cutting him in half completely. His vision blurred, and he fell into the snow. Seth woke up in his inner world, where Zangetsu and Crescent Rose were standing over him. Around him, buildings had begun crumbling.

"Damn. He got me..." He had failed.

" _Don't give up just yet, Seth"_

"Huh?"

"For the sake of the plot, Ruby managed to slip Scarlet's heart into your pocket before you left"

Seth reached into his pocket, and sure enough there was Scarlet's heart. He clutched it tightly, healing himself, and stood up.

" _ **Just try not to get your ass kicked so bad this time, king."**_

"Shiro? Your back?"

" _ **I've been back since the 29th, where the hell have you bee- Shit, they found me! Gotta go!"**_ He took off running, and everyone short of Kuro and Crescent ran by, creating a cloud of dust.

" _Kick his ass!"_ Ember yelled. Seth suddenly felt a strange sense of deja vu, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Lets do this!" Seth shouted with determination.

* * *

As Lucifer walked away, there was a bright flash of light behind him, and a whoosh. He immediately spun around deflecting several strikes, before jumping back. There before him stood Seth, well and alive.

'Damn, how many of these fast healing bastards are there!?'

* * *

Somewhere in an alternate universe, Deadpool and wolverine sneezed.

* * *

In another alternate universe, Deathstroke sneezed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the first Death Duel, Mercer Knight sneezed.

* * *

Suddenly, in the middle of plotting to kill everyone, MK.8-1 to 6 all sneezed.

* * *

Somewhere in an alternate universe, Alucard sneezed.

* * *

Somewhere, in the middle of their meal, several bad guys you aren't supposed to know about yet sneezed.

* * *

"Ready for round two, then?"

"Yeah, and don't expect me to hold back this time! I'm not going to lose to you again!"

"We'll see about that." Lucifer said, taking his stance, ready for anything Seth might throw at him.

 ***BOOM!***

Except that. The huge burst of aura pushed Lucifer back through the snow several feet, and he could see Seth standing there, with a mask now on his face.

"Fuck sake, not again!"

" **What, surprised that I still have tricks up my sleeve**?"

When Lucifer said nothing more, he attacked. Zangetsu was a blur, much like Soul Griever, as their weapons met each other swing for swing sending sparks everywhere. Lucifer was having trouble holding up against him though. Not only had he become faster, but he had become stronger, and more aggressive in his approach.

Lucifer kicked Seth in the stomach the first chance he got, and used a particularly powerful blood glyph to retreat back into the forest. Unfortunately, the golden orange color of the sun rising made itself known at the end of the horizon. Lucifer continued running farther away, but without blood glyphs. Before long, the sun had risen far over the treeline.

'Shit, not good! Bastard just keeps getting stronger! Whats more, he'll be able to see me no-'

He was snapped out of his internal speech as Seth appeared in front of him, swinging Zangetsu. Lucifer ducked under it, and Seth kicked him in the stomach throwing him several feet away. Lucifer's vision blurred slightly, and he coughed up blood, feeling the full effects of getting kicked that hard without his aura to help him.

" **That all you got**?"

"Not quite." He said, rolling to his feet and pulling out Deadly Midnight in his free hand.

It switched to shotgun mode, and Lucifer unleashed a hail of bullets. Seth ran straight towards him, cutting the bullets out of the air. When he got close enough, Seth slashed at Lucifer, but he blocked it with Soul Griever and thrusted Deadly Midnight at Seth's chest, in katana form. Seth shunpo'ed away, and Lucifer threw Deadly Midnight at him in scythe form.

Seth easily sidestepped the scythe, diverting his attention from Lucifer as he did so. When Seth faced Lucifer again, he came face to face with a huge knife flying towards his face. He knocked it away with his sword, giving Lucifer enough time to get close with a blood glyph, already swinging Soul Griever skull first like a hammer.

Seth moved Zangetsu into position to block it, and Lucifer created 30 blood glyphs lined up behind Soul Griever for extra power. It slammed into Seth with incredible force, sending him flying through several trees and into the side of the mountain 3 yards away. Seth ignored the pain as best he could, and got back up, ready to fight again.

Lucifer rushed towards him using more blood glyphs, and Seth charged back in turn. As he grew close to Seth, Lucifer angled Soul Griever so the sun would shine in his eyes. That gave him a short 3 seconds to do something. He used it. He threw Soul Griever at Seth, then used another especially powerful blood glyph to get behind him. Unfortunately, that was the last of his blood glyph power.

Seth easily defended against Soul Griever, knocking it away, into the forest. But then pain shot through his back as Lucifer opened a large gash with Problem Solver.

Thanks to his aura, and his healing factor it wasn't bad enough to do any real damage, but it still hurt like hell. Seth spun on his heel, knocking away Lucifer's second swing with Zangetsu, then punching him in the face.

The blow knocked Lucifer off of his feet, and blurred his vision. He could feel blood gushing out of his clearly broken nose, but he still had the sense to roll out of the way of a downward slash from Seth. Thinking quickly, he deactivated Soul Griever and immediately his aura began to heal his wounds.

" **Getsuga Tenshou**!" Seth yelled, sending an incredibly powerful wave of aura towards Lucifer. He quickly shot his wrist grapple at the branch of a tree above him, pulling himself safely over the wave just in time. He waited on his perch, high above the ground, only jumping back down once the destruction had made a cloud of dust and snow to hide himself in.

'That was too close. No matter, the fact is, I got damn lucky. I need to think of a plan, and fast, cause if he is anything like Syxe, that poison could take a while to start working.'

* * *

'Damn, how'd he survive that? Well, at least now I can sense him again.'

Seth thought, as he prepared to fight again. The smoke cleared, revealing Lucifer standing still, his wounds nearly healed. He began to calmly walk towards Seth, and Seth narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to. And then he noticed that Zangetsu was beginning to feel rather heavy. Now that he thought about it, so did his arms and legs.

In front of him, Lucifer stopped, about 10 feet away. And his mask chose that time to finally wear off, crumbling into dust and being blown away in the wind. The sudden depletion of his aura, combined with the poison made him stagger, before regaining his balance.

"I see you're beginning to feel the effects of my Kukri."

"What did yoou dooo to mee?" Seth asked, surprised when his words began to slur.

"That's a good question. And I think I'll explain it to you just for the fun of it." He said, as Seth fell to one knee, having to use Zangetsu to support his weight.

"You have a very concentrated dose of purified King Taijitu venom in your bloodstream. It happens to be a rather nasty neurotoxin. But don't worry. It will only hurt a lot." He said coldly, as the pain he had spoke of began to make itself known.

Seth reached into his pocket, grabbing Scarlet's heart, and pulling it out. In a bright flash of White light, his wounds healed and the toxin was out of his system. And Lucifer was right in front of him. Seth swung Zangetsu up, as Lucifer moved to the left, and his hidden blade shot towards Seth's chest.

Zangetsu carved through Lucifer's left arm, but Lucifer had seen that coming and had already pulled an arrow out of his coat. He plunged the arrow into Seth's right shoulder, paralyzing his arm. Seth dropped Zangetsu from his hand, but managed to kick Lucifer off of himself, and used Ruby's semblance to get a good distance, pull out the arrow and reach for Scarlet's heart once more.

'Damn, he got me good... too bad he made a sacrifice to do it that will cost him his life!' Seth thought as he reached into his right pocket with his left hand.

But it wasn't there. 'Where the hell- no, he couldn't have!'

* * *

Lucifer slowly got to his feet, beginning to get dizzy from blood loss, but smirked inwardly when he held up the Red crystalline heart that he had seen heal his enemy. In a flash of White light, Lucifer felt all his wounds seal up, the bruises disappear, and most importantly, his arm came back.

He put the heart away in his coat, and walked towards his enemy, Seth, who had picked up Zangetsu in his left hand.

"Give back Scarlet's heart, you son of a bitch!"

"Come get it." He said, as cold as he could muster. Lucifer activated Soul Griever again, and chose a Freeze dust crystal.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Seth shouted, and Lucifer quickly inserted the crystal into the scythe, and sliced the ground horizontally, creating a wall of ice. The wave of destructive aura slammed into the wall, and no sooner had it done that, Lucifer jumped through the cloud of smoke.

He landed in front of Seth, deflecting his first attack, then knocking Zangetsu away and slashing vertically. Seth shunpo'ed away just in time, escaping with only a shallow cut running from his left shoulder to his right waist.

Lucifer charged Seth, slashing him through the chest again, only for him to disappear leaving behind a shadow clone. Lucifer rolled away, avoiding the Black tendrils and spun around to find Seth charging at him. Seth attacked, and Lucifer deflected the slash, and threw a punch at Seth. Seth used a glyph to block his punch, and Lucifer had to duck back and spin his scythe around to cut several icicles out of the air.

Seth took his chance, and attacked from behind, but Lucifer spun on his heel, blocking Zangetsu with Soul Griever. They both jumped back, ready to attack again at any moment. Lucifer made his move first, pulling out a lightning dust crystal and inserting it into Soul Griever, as he broke into a sprint.

* * *

Seth grimaced, as Lucifer quickly closed the distance between them. He swung Zangetsu into Soul Griever as it arced down toward him, lightning crackling around the blade. The blades made contact, sending sparks flying everywhere as electricity shot through Zangetsu and into Seth's body.

All of Seth's injuries began to close up, and his fatigue disappeared as the lightning dust continued to supercharge him. Smoke began to rise from Seth's body, and the electricity suddenly stopped flowing as Lucifer withdrew his blade.

'W-what? Why can't I feel my injuries anymore?'

"That would be Magnilhd's semblance. Electricity makes you stronger, so go kick his ass!" Crescent told him.

'Right'

"Its over, Seth Aberrant. Your time is up." Lucifer said, void of any emotion.

Seth stood back to his full height, pointing the end of Zangetsu at Lucifer.

"You're wrong." He said, bringing his previously paralyzed arm up to hold Zangetsu, causing Lucifer's eyes to widen slightly. "This fight isn't over yet!"

* * *

'How the hell did he heal himself again!? Damn it!'

Seth charged at him, and they began to exchange blows, their weapons flying faster than any untrained eye can see. The deadly blur suddenly ended as Seth jumped back several feet, and released a wordless getsuga tenshou.

Lucifer quickly threw Soul Griever into the destruction, stopping it, but Seth Expected it this time. Before Lucifer could even pull his scythe back out, Seth appeared behind him. Lucifer spun around, swinging Soul Griever.

 ***SPLAT***

There was a bright White flash of light, and the snow was painted red with an ungodly amount of blood.

"Shit...he...got me..." Lucifer rasped, as he fell to the ground, separated at the waist. Overhead, the sun began to rise over the peak of the mountain.

'How fitting...' Lucifer thought, before closing his eyes for the final time.

 _...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,K.O!,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,..._

 _ ** **LV1() Well shit. We killed him.****_

 _ ** **LV2() This is Death Duel. Where the hell have you been?****_

 _ ** **LV3() She isn't happy because Lucifer is who she had her money on. Or at least, if she had bet.****_

 _ ** **LV2() You have to be kidding me. The one time I could have won...****_

 _ ** **LV1() Whatever. Point is, Seth won. LV3, explain.****_

 _ ** **LV3() Well, if it weren't for the parasitic nature of Lucifer's semblance, this fight would have been incredibly one sided. Even with it, the odds were against him. Enter Murphy's law.****_

 _ ** **LV2() Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong?****_

 _ ** **LV3() Exactly. Had Seth gone all out from the beginning, the only way Lucifer could have won was by using his semblance to hide himself until he had stolen enough of Seth's power. Even then, it would have been very hard to escape unseen. However, Seth DID NOT go all out, because he tends not to unless he thinks, or knows, that he has to in order to win. Or if he really wants to kill somebody. (cough Grimmjow cough).****_

 _ ** **Because of that, by the time he DID go all out, he was only fighting at 75 % full strength, and Lucifer with the other 25 % on top of his own, albeit small, aura. That means that, while he couldn't directly use his aura for anything, the natural speed, strength and blood magic boosts only intensified. That, combined with Lucifer's superior reflexes, stamina, and luck, PLUS his uncanny ability to gauge someones combat strength just by watching them fight, makes for quite a tough opponent for Seth. In fact, I'd say the odds were in his favor.****_

 _ ** **LV2() Lets do a comparison real quick. Lucifer has 2% of Seth's total aura, plus 1% from killing the Stupify killers, and 25% stolen from Seth himself. That would make Seth's 75% vs Lucifer's measly 28%.****_

 _ ** **LV1() So what gives? Why did he lose?****_

 _ ** **LV3() Good question. Lucifer has grown to be very dependent on what he knows about his enemy. Which, in fact, is not a bad thing. However, should he not know something, or should it change in the midst of battle, although he is quick to adapt there are some things you cannot come back from.****_

 _ ** **LV2() How does this answer LV1's question?****_

 _ ** **LV3() I'm getting to that. Now, enter Murphy's Law once again. He does not know the semblance of Jaune, Ren, Nora, or Yang. That means, that each time Lucifer chose to hit Seth, rather than cut him, he was making Seth that much stronger (Although, as the previous Death Duel shows, that is not exactly a game changer when the opponent can adapt to it). Furthermore, when Lucifer attempted to counteract Seth's fatal blow at the end, Seth simply blocked it with Jaune's semblance and cut him down. But most importantly, his biggest mistake was using a lightning dust crystal with his would-be fatal blow. In attempting to make Seth's death agonizing, Lucifer actually supercharged him.****_

 _ ** **LV1() Damnit, Lucifer...****_

 _ ** **LV3() New standings; Lucifer 28% aura, Seth 110%. I do believe the odds have drastically altered. And, as always, Lucifer's special body armor did almost nothing to help him. Of course, combined with aura hardening it managed to save his ass a grand total of one time. I suppose Rise can suck on it.****_

 _ ** **LV2() I guess the natural order has been maintained then. The shinigami was killed by the shinigami hunter. Maybe next time one of our own is involved, we wont have to kill them.****_

 _ ** **LV1() Welp, that concludes this Death Battle. R &R everybody. See you next time.****_

 _Don't worry, Ruby. I don't plan on dying anytime soon!_

 _-Seth Aberrant_

* * *

 _These characters appear how they were as of 2/10/2016. All copyrights, and fan rights, belong to their respectful owners/authors. Make sure to check out both story's, and support the official and unofficial releases of RWBY (Monty Oum), Bleach (Tite Kubo) and Death Battle (Screw Attack). Flamers may flame, but WILL be heavily judged._


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules!

**Pre-chapter note/** _I must apologize for Francis. According to the deal we foolishly made with him, He's allowed to just pop in and do crap here on Death Duel whenever he feels like it. And thus, he came to do the rule chapter. We are sorry._

* * *

 **LV2() ...I can't believe we're letting him do this.**

 **Francy() Suck it up, bitch boy!**

 **LV2() Up yours Francis.**

 **Francy() Aw, whatever. Follow the rules, peeps, or be publicly castrated!**

 **LV1() NO! No, nononono! We aren't castrating ANYONE!**

 **Francy() Why not!?**

 **LV2() Just give the damn rules already!**

* * *

 **Francy() Most of the rules for the poll are kinda f***in' obvious, but according to my homies over there, I have no choice.**

 _You cannot vote for a match up that has already been written. Re-matches will be strictly on OUR terms_

 _Vote for the two that you want to see fighting each other. Not the one you think will be fun to watch get his ass kicked by the other_

 _The top two voted characters, regardless of the pair that you select, will be matched unless there is too much of a skill difference_

 _If the skill difference between the top two is too obvious then I will go down the list until I find a suitable opponent_

 _Clearly, to avoid bias you cannot see the current results of the poll_

 _Note that the top voted characters will only fight if the respective owners/authors give their permission_

 _Just because the poll is up, does not mean you cannot still nominate OC's. There will be polls for the future episodes as well_

 _The poll is open only as long as it takes me to do the reading up on each character that was nominated_

 **Francy() Of course, we can't beat the ever loving sh*t out of OC's without OC's! Here's the nomination/request rules!**

 _character must be an original creation by an author with their own story, or an extended appearance in another story as a side character._

 _OC must be RWBY. No exceptions. can be a crossover story as long as RWBY is a main or secondary theme._

 _The originating story must be over 15k words, or have more than sufficient information on the character and their abilities_

 _Any and all nominations will only be as anonymous as you make it. That being said, it is preferred that you PM the request to us._

 **Francy() And last, but certainly NOT least, the permission rules.**

 _If you are an author, do note that we are not responsible for the possibility of your OC being humiliated/killed. Well, we kinda are, but if you gave permission, you signed up for it._

 _If you are not the author/creator of said OC, do note that the OC may not be used, as expressed permission from the author is now required._

 _If a month goes by and the author has not responded with a minimum YES or NO, the OC will be used anyway._

* * *

 **Francy() Remember, unless it happens to be THEIR OC, Tey don't own sh*t! And remember kids, a disclaimer a day, keeps corporate away! Also, eat vegetables, and fraternize with Mexicans. It'll really piss off Trump.**

 _This is a fan based parody. RWBY belongs to and was created by the lord of Remnant, Monty Oum of Roostertheeth, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, and Roosterteeth as a whole. Death Battle belongs to and was created by Screw Attack. And Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. The OC's used in this series belong to their respective creators and we mean no disrespect if we kill off or humiliate your character. Please support the official and unofficial releases, and the corresponding Fanfictions. Oh, and we deeply apologize for Francis._


	4. Chapter 4: The Poll!

**LV2() It has come to my attention that many people who are new here do not know the purpose of the poll. It should be obvious, but then again, if it were I wouldn't have to post a chapter about it. The point of the poll is to decide who fights in the next Death Duel. You vote for the two OC's you want to see fight, or just pick randomly as long as you aren't trying to rig up a massacre. You can even send me OC's, and the story of origin and i'll check out the story. If its long enough to have sufficient info for us to do our thing, they get on the poll, and have a chance to get into a future Death Duel. You don't even have to be the OC's creator to nominate an OC. The poll is already up, so the sooner nominations come in, the better of a chance they have. Also, the more votes come in, the better. So go crazy. Next time this story is updated, it'll be a preview of the next Death Duel. See ya then!**


End file.
